


A Collection Of Merlin

by recoveringdreams



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Violence, if there is it's badly written., maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recoveringdreams/pseuds/recoveringdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random collection of Merthur just because. And for the record, this is my first fanfic on this so please be nice :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Merlin and Arthur Watch Disney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a weird fixation of Arthur watching Lion King.

"I can't believe," Merlin said, strolling over to the DVD player, "that you've been back for eight weeks and you still haven't seen any Disney."

 

"Well, is this- Dizznei?- actually important?"

 

Arthur raised a kingly brow. 

 

"Disney, Arthur. And for your information, Disney is a key part to society in this age!"

 

"Disney?" Arthur tried out the noun.

 

"Disney," Merlin confirmed. He entered the first disk and curled up next to Arthur, the popcorn and remote wedged precariously inbetween them. Arthur eyed the popcorn suspiciously, before picking up a miniscule piece and sniffing it. He proclaimed it edible, and tossed it down his throat. He immediately suffocated on it, and Merlin slapped his back while trying (and failing) to hold back laughter. Arthur glares at Merlin, before picking up another popcorn and chewing it this time. He makes a few small noises of appreciation, before settling down to watch The Lion King.

Merlin, although he loved Disney, and the Lion King especially, didn't look at the screen once. He was utterly fixated on watching the conflicting emotions play across Arthur's face. He saw the tears at Mufasa's death, the smiling at the antics of Timone and Pumba, and a relived smile at the end. And a "I so fucking called it" in regards to Nala and Simba getting together.

 

Needless to say, Arthur was singing fluent duets with Merlin by the end of the week.


	2. Thinking It Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is sitting by the lake, thinking his life over.  
> Post 5x13.

Merlin sat staring at the picturesque, immobile, flawless lake. It was formerly sky blue, reflected off the sky, but was an excruciating reminder of Arthur's eyes; Merlin was glad that small, grey drops of rain were clouding over the sky. However, the lakes enchantments made sure that not one drop rippled the aforementioned still lake. He trailed his finger absent-mindedly through the cool, clear, mirror-like water. His eyes, once an ocean blue and filled with laughter and mirth were clouded over with pain and guilt. There was agony in those eyes, a screaming crescendo of deathly pain. His eyes, though unfocused, were still strikingly powerful. It was in this moment, Merlin began to think his life through.   
"I should've been there in time. Should've saved him... but again, this was supposed to happen. But destiny is not set in stone. I could've done something... anything..."

"Its not as if he'll be lonely, I'm sure him and Freya will get on-"  
He laughed, surprised, and was immediately berating himself for laughing in his situation. "Shouldn't laugh... but still, the girl I loved and the man I loved-"

"I love him!? I never got to say..."

 

"So much wasted time.... So many words unsaid"

"What could have I have said? Oh by the way, I have magic and I'm in love with you. That'd turn out great! I couldn't do that to Gwen... Oh gods... Gwen... I never told her I was sorry before I left..."

 

"I will go back to Camelot. I will bide my time until Arthur arises... although he always took ages to get up!"

And with that last, almost happy thought, the young man got up without a word and started to go back to Camelot.

 

It was the year 2015, and Merlin went on his yearly trip to the lake. While sitting there, grieving for all that he lost. Without any warning, an armoured hand burst out of the lake, causing ripples in all directions. Merlin immediately splashed through the lake to grab the hand, and pulled his long lost friend out. They lay side by side on the grass, breathing heavily. Arthur sat up an looked around him, bewildered and scared. Merlin transformed himself Ingo the Merlin Arthur knew. "How long was I dead for?" Arthur stuttered in a whisper of a voice that Merlin had committed to memory. "You always took ages to get up!" He smiled through his freely falling tears.


	3. In Which Gwaine Sees Cold Iron

Gwaine and Merlin were riding to Ealdor to visit Merlin's sick mother. Arthur wanted to come, but was occupied with kingly duties. So there the pair were, riding through the forest. "We should probably set up camp" Gwaine suggested. Merlin slowed his horse down and leapt off (he said it was graceful. It really wasn't) and started to unpack.  
Merlin was on watch first and settled down next to a huge oak.

Gwaine was having a perfectly pleasant dream about a self-refilling tankard when he was awoken rather rudely by an ear-piercing scream. He jumped to his feet, grabbing for his sword, and looked around through blurry eyes. He just about made out a hoard of bandits making off with the highly expensive medicines. The horses were gone. And Merlin was impaled into a tree. Gwaine wondered if he'd been drugged. There's no way Merlin could be hurt. All those battles! He always remained unscathed! Countless treks throughout the woods without a scratch.   
Regardless of possible delusions, Gwaine ran to his best friends side and kneeled down.   
The earth beneath him was saturated with blood.   
"Merlin!?"  
"Merlin!?"   
Gwaine grabbed ahold of his best friends shoulders and shook them violently.

There was no response. Gwaine didn't know when his yells turned to mutters and sobs. 

It had been three days. Leon had come out to find them. Upon finding them, Leon stumbled in shock. Gwaine had not moved from Merlin's side, and Leon had to pry him away.

As Gwaine numbly walked away, only two things were in his mind.  
One: The sword used to impale Merlin was cold iron.  
The second?  
Arthur was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no excuse for not updating. I'm really sorry for not doing it.  
> Blame tumblr?
> 
> Oh, and you're welcome for the story ☺️


End file.
